The University of South Carolina's ABET-accredited Industrial Hygiene Program, founded in 1974, is firmly committed to the education of students in industrial hygiene and related fields at the Masters and Doctoral levels. The goal of the Industrial Hygiene Program is to improve the quality of the occupational environment by training professionals in industrial hygiene;by conducting relevant research on the causes and prevention of diseases and injuries related to occupation;by the evaluation of the work environment;and by direct service to workers, employers, occupational health professionals, and the community. Our principal educational objective is to provide our students with a solid foundation in the fundamentals of industrial hygiene - anticipation, recognition, evaluation and control of hazards in the occupational environment. This objective is achieved by use of a multidisciplinary faculty and a wide range of training methods. It is the only industrial hygiene program in South Carolina;and it features courses, such as "Hazardous Materials Management" and "Molecular Techniques in Environmental Science and Toxicology", which are unique within the state and rare in the southeast. The program offers the Master of Public Health (MPH), Master of Science in Public Health (MSPH), and Doctor of Philosophy (PhD) degrees. The program is set within the Arnold School of Public Health which provides a rich, multidisciplinary environment for research and education.